The Band That Rocked
by Stardust3299
Summary: Courtney.Gwen.Bridgette.Lindsay.Katie. When these 5 girls decide to form a girl power band to win the prize of a lifetime, they think they've hit the jackpot. But with all these problems and challenges facing them, will they really make it to the end?
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

Courtney perched on the end of Bridgette's bed and tapped her foot in an irritated manner.

Katie sat on one of the ban bags, feverishly texting Sadie and her high pitched giggling was the only joyous sound amongst the silence in the room.

Gwen leaned against Bridgette's wardrobe, her arms crossed over her chest and an air of loneliness and darkness surrounded her.

Lindsay sat at Bridgette's dressing table, smiling serenely and brushing her long blonde hair.

And Bridgette herself sat next to Courtney, tapping her knees and fidgeting uncomfortably. She pursed her lips as she stared at the girls that occupied her room. She opened her mouth to say something when Courtney interrupted her.

"Ok, why are we here? We've been sitting here for half an hour and all you've done is make small talk about the weather!" She flung her arms up in her outburst of annoyance.

Katie looked up and nodded. "And you said this would be fun! There's not even chocolate."

"Oh, no chocolate for me. I'll break out". Lindsay stated.

Gwen rolled her eyes at the group of girls before her. This clearly wasn't going anywhere. "I'm going home. See you at school Bridgette". she grabbed her jacket from the bed and began to leave the room.

The rest of the girls seemed unfazed by Gwen's departure but Bridgette jumped up and grabbed her shoulder. Without her, Bridgette's idea wouldn't work. Without any of the girls her idea wouldn't work.

"Wait! Please don't go. Not yet. Ok so this may seem like its going nowhere and completely pointless-"

"You can say that again." Courtney mumbled.

"BUT. Its not! I was thinking, we're all really talented and smart, some more than others" She glanced at Lindsay for a short while. "But if we're all willing to cooperate then we could maybe just win this."

"Win what?" Gwen questioned, slowly sitting down next to Courtney.

"This." Bridgette walked over to her drawer and pulled out a slightly crumpled poster. "The 'Rocking it' contest. The prize is $10,000 and a formal invite to Chris Mcleans Yacht party and I know if we all pull together we can win this!"

The four girls gawked at Bridgette, their eyes wide.

"So, what do you say?"

**So what do YOU say? Good, bad completely terrible? Please read and review and tell me and I am so sorry for my sudden disappearance! Get back to me and fast! And dont worry updates will be regular as i already have some chapters pre done! YAY! Don't forget to R&R!**

**Love Peace Happiness**

**InsanelyCrazy3299**


	2. Opportunities in Detention

**Hey Guys! thank you all so much for your reviews they mean so much to me! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Courtney had a detention. In the small space of 15 minutes, her flawless school record had been tainted. All because of one stupid, <em>idiotic<em> delinquent. She was fuming.

How dare he call her uptight! She was the most easy going and fun loving person she knew. He deserved that punch on the nose. Duncan was just threatened by her intelligence, Courtney was sure of it.

She reached the detention room, her heart beating. What would detention be like? Full of delinquents and rebels? Everyone in there as juvenile as Duncan himself, and full of themselves? Courtney shuddered at the thought and pushed the door open, wanting to get this detention over and done with.

To her surprise, the detention room was occupied by only five girls, each doing their own thing quietly. Courtney knew all of them, she had gotten to know a lot of people during her campaign for student council president. In the back row was Gwen, sitting with her feet up on the desk, her tight leather skirt clutching at her thighs. She looked up from her sketchbook and glanced at Courtney before going back to her sketching. Bridgette sat in the front row reading an environment magazine. She looked up and gave Courtney a small smile. The resident bimbos, Lindsay and Katie sat in the middle row, giggling and gawking over expensive dresses in their Vogue magazine. Courtney was surprised that Katie had gotten detention without Sadie, the two were practically joined at the hip. Sierra sat next to Bridgette, occupied with her phone, most likely updating the school blog. She didn't even acknowledge Courtney's arrival.

Courtney sniffed, feeling unwelcomed, and sat down demurely next to Sierra, taking out her history text book. Sierra looked up from her phone and glanced at Courtney, her onyx eyes glittering. She shuffled closer to her, placing her elbows on her desk and resting her head in her hands.

"Wow Courtney. Duncan's really had an influence on you, huh?"

Courtney glanced up at the tall girl, her brow furrowed. "Excuse me?"

Sierra rolled her eyes and smirked. "Oh come on Courtney! Everyone knows you and Duncan are a 'thing'. You've never had a detention before and you've been talking to Duncan more and more, or maybe just arguing with him but _still_. You two are my article about school couples in the school blog".

Courtney's eyes widened and she gawked at Sierra. An item? Duncan and her? This had to be the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard.

"Oh please! As if I could ever be anything but SWORN ENEMIES with that juvenile ogre! You better get that stupid article off the school blog! and you published that without my consent! Oh, you're lucky I don't sue!"" Courtney cheeks flamed red as she blushed angrily.

Gwen rolled her eyes at Courtney's outburst. She was just a drama queen, she liked to keep the show rolling and not admit the clearly obvious.

"Courtney, admit it. Its not that hard to say 'I like Duncan'". She said, putting down her sketchbook on the desk.

"Only because you say it all the time!" Courtney snapped at Gwen. She lowered her eyelids and sunk back into her seat. It may not be obvious to others about Gwen's feelings for Duncan, but Courtney knew it all too well and for some reason it...bugged her.

Bridgette looked up and observed the slowly forming argument in front of her. She sighed. She didn't like conflict or fighting, it just got too complicated. But Gwen was a close friend of hers, how could Courtney and not her know she had a crush on Duncan? She had to investigate.

She turned around and caught Gwen's eye. "You like Duncan?"

Gwen stared at Bridgette for a moment, before turning her head towards her sketchbook, ignoring her question. Bridgette gasped, feeling hurt that her friend could so blatantly ignore her. Courtney smirked, about to speak when Lindsay interrupted her.

"Oh my gosh, look Katie! Taylor Swift can play the string thingy! I can play that too!" She squealed and jumped in her seat slightly.

Courtney leant over and looked at the magazine. She scowled. "It's called a guitar genius! And I seriously doubt you can play something so complicated for an airhead!"

Lindsay gasped, shocked at the harsh but true comment. "I so can too! And Katie I heard that you can sing!"

Katie widened her eyes and grinned. "I can! Oh my gosh, we could start a band!"

"Eeeeeee!" The two girls hugged each other and jumped up and down. Courntey rolled her eyes.

"Puh-lease! The two of you starting a band would be like Barbie and Cindy deciding to become doctors! I, on the other hand, can actually sing _well._ I've been taking lessons since I was seven years old." She smirked, determined to show off.

Katie gasped, clutching Lindsay's arm. "Wow! You could join us too! Maybe we could actually start a real band!"

Courtney sighed in exasperation. Bridgette looked between the girls, her mind flashing back to a contest flyer she saw earlier. It was the called the 'Rocking It' contest, a battle of the bands and the reward was killer, you got to save a rainforest as well as personal perks.

"Wait a second Courtney, Katie's on to something there. Sierra can you play any instruments or sing?"

Sierra shook her head, grinning. "Nope, I'm completely useless! But I'd be honoured if I could feature this newly formed girl power band in my blog!"

Bridgette stared at odd girl. "Uh, maybe. Gwen, what about you?"

Gwen hesitated. A band? With these girls? They couldn't be serious. She was different, a goth, an outcast. There's no way they could be serious. What would her friends think? Reaper wouldn't approve and Marilyn would feel betrayed. But the musical industry was appealing, and starting a band could be a way to get popular...

"Uh...I can play the drums."

Bridgette grinned. "I can sing pretty well and play the piano. This is great!"

Katie gasped. "So, like, we're actually going to start a band?"

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Of course not! Where would even get started? We're not even good team mates let alone a band! And also-"

"Wait, just stop right there Courtney. I have the greatest opportunity that I think all of you would be interested in. How about you all come over to my place after school andI'll explain it there".

The girls remained silent, thinking it over.

"There'll be chocolate! And if you want Courtney we could go over the history homework? And Gwen I have some great art I want you to look at! Lindsay, Katie, You know my cousin works in the fashion industry so she gets me a ton of stuff! You could try on some of my dresses."

Lindsay and Katie squealed and nodded. "We're in!" Katie giggled.

Sierra stared at her. "But what about Sadie? You two always do everything together."

Katie's happiness dimmed and she sighed. "Sadie's parents too her to Spain with them for a holiday. She's not going to be back for weeks and I totally miss her! Ohhhh Sadie!" She looked like she was about to burst into tears.

Gwen grimaced at the girls sappiness "Uh, whatever. I'll come."

Courtney nodded too. "I guess I could come too. But we better do that homework! So we'll all meet up at the school gates?"

Bridgette nodded. "Sounds good to me!" She smiled to herself. Killer prize, here we come.

**Heyy so desperate to know what you think! And guys I am so sorry about my lack of updates and I assure everyone that Total Drama World Cruise will be updated by next week! Promise! I want at least a couple reviews just to know that my time isn't being wasted and people actually like this story so I can carry on! Hope you like it and REVIEW!**

**LPH,**

**InsanelyCrazy3299**


End file.
